Allison of Cybertron side story
by Rangerfan58
Summary: basically a deleted scene. as always profile explains how i choose to rate things. It will always be deemed as completed partly because of how my brain works with me not knowing when a one shot isn't a one shot at times it seems and partly because they're each individual stories
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own, and this is a quick one shot set in Allison of Cybertron that wasn't in the main story_

Allison and the rest of the group that was stuck in the past were getting dinner ready soon after they had told the Lone Ranger and Tonto their true identities and their pasts when suddenly they heard someone coming, but quickly identified their new friends and had dinner with the group. Once that was done the Lone Ranger mentioned that they were scouting for the Army and the group volunteered to help

"I don't know, it's not that I don't trust your fighting skills but we're up against Apache's if they hear you coming..."

"We might surprise you actually"

"How so?"

"That's for the mission actually, we don't want to reveal everything too fast even if we're allies and trust you with our identities"

And so soon enough Tonto and the Lone Ranger discover the surprise that the group had for the two, with a few short hand signals they had a plan in place alongside the already established plan of simply scouting the camp that the Lone Ranger and Tonto had made and they spread out and they were _quiet_ , just as quiet as those two, including killing two guards that almost discovered them. Once the scouting was done the report was given to the Army and then the groups left the fort and went to a private area

"Okay, I know most of you are soldiers and as such can fight, but how can you be so quiet in the woods?, from what I understand of your time the military still practices moving quietly but you're not necessarily military and as such shouldn't be as quiet"

"That would be because of my family Lone Ranger, as you know I was raised by robots, now then they have a whole lot of sensors which allows them to fight and work alongside humans without causing any accidents...except Wheeljack, but he's in his labs most of the time those happen and no human is allowed in those labs when they're closed _and_ locked so those are minimized risks. Anyways my family helped create the EDC and also know that alien enemies can be dangerous, as such they occasionally turn off their enhanced sensors and implement stealth training where we have to sneak around the base without getting caught with normal Cybertronian hearing, which they make to normal human hearing, and when I say normal I mean like those who don't have sensitive hearing, which there are people who are sensitive enough to sound that whispers can be heard and irritate them. If anyone is caught we have to go back to the beginning of the course and other punishments are added each time we're caught in training, the only exception is the rookies still in training, and even then after two months they have to start being just as quiet or deal with the consequences. As a result of the training we are very, very quiet in all circumstances and all locations, even with boots on which are naturally more noisy"

"That would do it then, at least in the movement department, what about the killing department?"

"That's a little more difficult depending on several factors, but we're training to do it as quietly as possible by people who are basically trained assassins"

"What?"

"Special Operations soldiers are primarily trained to gather intel now, but when they were actively at war with each other they were also basically assassins, taught to infiltrate the enemy and kill them as quietly, or as loudly as their orders required of them"

"Understood, so I guess it's time to go our separate ways then"

"Yes, it is indeed time to go our separate ways once more"

And that's what they do knowing however that they would meet again in the future at any given time


	2. Chapter 2

Allison and her group were in town one day to get supplies (Allison had joined the group that day instead of setting up a camp due to the fact that she noticed specific supplies that were low that only she knew the proper substitutes for) when they heard a mob. When they investigated said mob they discovered that the Lone Ranger was in the middle of it as a captive, though no one else knew it was the Lone Ranger due to the fact that he was in disguise, but Allison had discovered on her own that she could somehow always know when it was him even in disguise though she wasn't sure how that was possible in the first place (she was unaware that her training in observation had honed her skills to the point that disguises didn't work on her, she would also be unaware for a long, long time that she could sense human energy fields)

"Looks like our friend's in trouble guys"

"Let's go help him"

"No...wait, I think he saw us and gave me at least the subtle sign not to interfere just yet"

"Fine, but if they get the noose around him we won't have much choice if the Sheriff doesn't intervene, because I don't see Tonto any where's"

"Good point, get ready for action then"

Ultimately the time displaced group was forced to act, due to her size and age Allison was unable to do much since she had left the bow and arrows behind but the rest of the group managed to not only distract the crowd but also cut the rope on the Lone Ranger's neck and get all of them away, Allison's main part in that situation was making sure that they had their horses and also Silver for said escape since the group was using a different horse for the hanging. Once they had escaped and hidden in a location that would make a good camp Allison was actually able to use her medical knowledge to help the Lone Ranger who was not only battered and bruised but had various cuts as well, and a bullet wound in the shoulder (the wound had been incurred during the escape due to a lucky shot)

"How bad is it?"

"He's passed out from pain, but I don't think it's an overly serious wound, I'm more worried about where Tonto and possibly Dan are"

"Time for a search?"

"Yes, John, you and Patrick try and locate those two and let them know what's happened, don't lead them here immediately though"

"But..."

"There's a reason for that Patrick, and that reason is because I want you guys to try and find medicinal herbs that I am going to desperately need to fight the fever and infection"

"Infections already?"

"Yes, looks like he's been a prisoner for a few days and was whipped while in prison, those wounds are becoming infected"

"Will do"

"What about the rest of us?"

"In a few hours put on disguises and go back to town, try and see if the Sheriff has returned and let him know the full situation, hopefully he can help us with plans that I have to catch the true perpetrator of the crime the town has accused the Lone Ranger of doing"

"Right, do you know if the Sheriff understands the significance of the silver bullets?"

"No idea, you're going to have to find that out for me"

"Understood"

Ultimately the entire situation would take two weeks to resolve, one of which was spent primarily in hiding due to the Lone Ranger's injuries and infection, fortunately the Sheriff did understand the significance of the silver bullets and helped in small ways to keep the Lone Ranger safe from discovery. The second week was spent actually taking care of the situation with the Lone Ranger actively part of the planning


	3. Chapter 3

Allison and her group had been riding to a fort for the government after having received a telegraph at a town they had been passing through when they were ambushed by Apache renegades and two members were injured

"What now?"

"We head to the mission we passed, ask for temporary shelter until we know that everything is okay"

"Understood"

An hour and a half later and they were at the mission, it was late but the padre answered the knock on the door and Allison was the one who spoke

"Padre, forgive us for disturbing your rest but we seek shelter long enough for our injured friends, we also ask if you could send someone for a doctor"

"Of course my children, come I will lead you to a room for your friends"

Half an hour later and the doctor was taking care of their friends, forcing them to stay outside due to the fact that they both needed surgery, though one was more severely injured and in desperate need of surgery than the other, but finally he was out of the room

"I've done all I can for them, all we can do now is wait and see"

"Is it safe for them to be moved to the town?"

"No, it's better for them to stay here for a few days, once we know how things will go we can make those decisions"

The doctor leaves and Allison goes to their sick room and sits in between them

"Please...pull through, I can't do this without all of you with me, I will be utterly destroyed emotionally if you're to die in the past"

The next two days were touch and go for the more serious person, the one that wasn't as serious woke up the next day and was ordered by Allison to stay in the bed until released by the doctor, this was because the medic of the group was unable to pull medical rank due to being the patient that was more seriously injured, but finally he was showing signs of improving, his fever had broken and hadn't gone up in twenty-four hours

"He still shouldn't be moved yet, but this is a good sign"

"Hopefully now that the fever has broken he'll recover faster"

It ultimately took another two weeks but finally the medic of the team was able to be moved into town, and his first truly coherent thought was the mission they had been on

"It's been taken care of by the padre, seeing as how none of us wanted to leave the two of you while you were injured"

"Does our masked friend know about this?"

"Nope, haven't seen him and haven't sent a message to the padre that knows him best and passes on messages about him being needed"

"If he finds out about this he might be mad that he wasn't told"

"Except we have that little agreement with him remember?"

"Actually I had forgotten, thanks for that reminder"

When they did next see the Lone Ranger and Tonto they found out about what had happened from the very fort they had been heading to and while they weren't happy that they had been informed second-hand, they also knew that the group had a right to their privacy and as such didn't fight them following the agreement that had been made early in their acquaintance


	4. Chapter 4

Allison and her group were in a cell in a small town and none of them were happy, Allison actually slammed her hand against the wall in frustration

"We're stuck in here while the Lone Ranger and Tonto could be hurt or dead!"

"I don't like it any more than you do Ally, but you know as well as I that for the plan to work we have to stay here until we know one way or the other if they're alive or dead"

"We never should have agreed to this stupid plan in the first place"

"Maybe not, but it was the best plan we had to help the town and you know it"

"Okay, but did we have to keep the Sheriff in the dark? I know for a fact that this sheriff knows the Lone Ranger personally so why wasn't he included?"

"True, and the Lone Ranger had told us himself that this sheriff knew him, however you also know that the deputies are unknown and then there are other people in town that are suspicious as well that we had to be sure of, if anyone knew that he was in town..."

(Gives out an aggravated sigh) "I know, I know, but now that this has happened..."

"I know, but we have no choice but to play things out, we're not able to break out of jail for various reasons and you know full well why"

"I know, I just...I just wish we had taken more precautions is all"

"By the way what about Dan?"

"He was given his own specific orders and I also supplemented them with my own for his own safety"

"By the way, where is the sheriff anyways?"

"Eating a quick lunch"

Everyone turned at the deputies voice

"He just came back with a posse searching for those criminals, I came by to see if you were taken care of and if you need food to last until later tomorrow"

"We do need food for the period that you'll be gone"

"Alright, I'll let the sheriff know and then..."

All of a sudden there was a huge commotion and while the deputy rushed out of the jail everyone inside the cell rushed to the window, except for Allison because of a combination of being too short and also the fact that the window was too small for more than two people to see at once

"What can you guys see?"

"The sheriff is stopping...stopping a paint horse, it...it's Scout Ally, with Tonto on him, he looks...it's not good Kerenai, not good at all"

Several minutes later and the sheriff himself comes to their cell and stands in front of it

"I just want to know two things, do you people know the Lone Ranger and Tonto and do you know what their plans were?"

Everyone defaults to Allison naturally

"Yes to both, was that Tonto?"

"Yes, the doctor is doing everything he can but he's not holding out much hope right now for his survival"

"I see, was Tonto able to tell you anything?"

"No, he was unconscious when he got here, how Scout managed to get back to town without dropping him I have no idea"

"I see, let's go to the office so that I can explain things to you in full, hopefully...well I think you can guess at what I'm hoping"

"That the Lone Ranger is still alive and not hurt"

"Exactly"

"What I'm concerned about is the fact that they're separated"

"I'm not, that's how they work sometimes, and the plan this time called for them to be separated for reasons that are best kept for a more private area...are...are you sure that Tonto is in the best of care?"

"Yes, the doctor also knows Tonto and the Lone Ranger, I don't know from where but even if he hadn't the doc treats every patient the same and does his best no matter what race or color of skin they are"

"In any case, come on we need to get back to their camp in order to tell you the plans in a secure location"

Once back at the Lone Ranger's camp Allison, Dan and the rest of the time displaced group told the sheriff everything that was going on and the trap that had been laid for his deputies to ascertain their true loyalties. Once that was done they completed the plans but at a cost, there were signs that the Lone Ranger had been killed, as for Tonto, while he survived his wounds he was left weak for several months and as such Allison and her group stayed with him and Dan (whenever he wasn't in school) as a precaution, it also helped in the mourning process. One day though they would find out the truth, they came to a fort because of Indian trouble and would find a surprise there, the Lone Ranger alive

"Kemosabe?"

"Yes Tonto, it's me"

"But how...the sheriff and us..."

"You found signs of my apparent death, I know"

"So...what happened then?"

"I was held prisoner, kept blindfolded for some time, eventually the group moved and moved me at the same time, eventually though the army raided the location I was at and rescued me, I've been at this fort ever since"

Suddenly the commander of the fort spoke up having overheard the entire conversation

"Mostly because of the fact that we forced him to stay, while he can technically borrow any horse from the army while looking for Silver the main reason we kept him here was for his own health, he was being starved to death and then there's the whole vision issue that he's hiding, there's a reason he keeps his hat low during the day time hours"

"Shading his eyes from the sun that's too bright most likely, and there's not much more he can do all things considered"

"It's improving every day from what I can tell, but he still needs time to heal"

"Right, oh by the way, the next time you two plan such a stupid trap I might kill you myself, as it is you both almost died, Tonto lost a lot of strength, you practically went blind, still are now that I think about it, and the sheriff WAS. NOT. HAPPY. with the two of you once he found out your plans, oh and by the way all the deputies were loyal it was a few new towns people that were the problem"

"In any case, it's good to see you alive, right Ally?"

"You win, it is good to see him alive, once you're ready we'll find Silver and the split up, we have things to do by ourselves as you know full well"

"Indeed we do"

It took another month but finally the Lone Ranger's eyes had healed completely, plus he wasn't so badly emaciated, he didn't quite look like his old self, but he wasn't pure skin and bones either anymore so it was something at least


	5. Chapter 5

Allison was sitting outside the general store waiting on the others to get supplies since they were running low when she sees someone she didn't think she'd actually live to see in person ever again

"I don't believe it, I thought he was supposed to be in Texas on a prison term, best get the Sheriff involved then"

Allison runs over to the Sheriff's office hoping that the Sheriff wasn't out on a different assignment and fortunately he wasn't

"Sheriff I just saw Lucas Thorton out on the streets"

"Say what now kid?"

"I said I saw Lucas Thorton on the streets"

The sheriff leaves the office and sees the exact same thing and quickly arrests him and then checks to see if he had any notices of his escape from prison and it turned out there had been such a notice

"Good eye kid, thanks for letting me know about him, now then there isn't any reward posted for his recapture yet but I think we might be able to come to some sort of an agreement with the Texas authorities"

"No thanks Sheriff I don't want any rewards"

"Why not?"

"My friends and I have enough money for a while, speaking of which here they come"

"What happened?"

"Lucas Thorton happened guys, he's in jail but still he might not be if I hadn't recognized him"

Suddenly everyone hears the prisoner asking for the Sheriff who goes back and then comes back out looking confused

"What is it Sheriff?"

"He wants to see all of you and me at the same time for some reason"

"Guess it should be safe enough as a group"

And so they all go to where the cells were and looked at him expectantly

"You wished to speak with all of us Thorton?"

"Yes and for a very good reason, do you still have my guns Sheriff?"

"Of course I do, what for?"

"Could you get them for me please?"

"Now wait a minute mister..."

"It's important"

"Very well"

The Sheriff comes back with the guns but before anything else could be said Allison turned to the cell looking angry with the rest of the group not far behind

"I can think of only two reasons you would have that gun in your possession, either you killed our friend or you're him"

"It's me alright"

"Okay what are you doing disguised as Thorton and where's Tonto and Dan?"

"Dan's at school and Tonto is busy elsewhere's setting up the trap, we didn't know you guys were in town though or we would have included you into our plans from the start"

"Would someone care to explain?"

"Sure Sheriff, turns out you don't actually have Lucas Thorton in your jail but the Lone Ranger"

"The Lone Ranger?"

"Yes Sheriff, the Lone Ranger"

"Again what are you doing disguised as Thorton"

"I already told you a trap, you see we found out about his escape the day it happened because it was planned between us and the Marshal, he was quickly recaptured and I took his place"

"You're after the rest of his gang aren't you?"

"Exactly, right about now Tonto should be with them saying that he knows where I am camped at and is going to lead them to our camp where the Marshal is waiting"

"We messed everything up didn't we?"

"Yes and no, I was hoping to get some supplies while in town and hope to be discovered and recognized by the townsfolk and thus get backup from the local Sheriff, I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, we're going to be back at camp several hours too early at this rate because the Marshal has to set things up as well and I can't be there for the set up for complicated reasons"

"So what's the plan then?"

"That's something we're all going to have to come up with"

"I could keep you locked up in here until you said it was time and then let you escape because I'm willing to guess that was also part of your plan"

"That will work, and I can guess that it's safe to assume that you guys will be involved in said posse"

"What do you think?"

"That's what I thought alright"

Ultimately the rest of the gang is captured and it turned out to be a good thing that the Lone Ranger was discovered early because the gang had actually passed through town without anyone knowing it and that would have ruined everything


	6. Chapter 6

Allison and her group were bound tight and not happy about it at all

"It was a trap, it was so obviously a trap that we fell for it, and now we're most likely the bait for the Lone Ranger"

"How did they even find out we were good allies and/or close friends of the Lone Ranger and Tonto, I know for a fact that none of us broke the rules long since established to prevent exactly this"

"I have no idea, but when I find out how this was discovered there's going to be changes made and we're also going to warn those two about the fact that they may be even bigger targets than before"

"Like that would surprise him"

"True enough, true enough"

"Still, we need to figure out how to warn the Lone Ranger of this current danger because you know as well as I do that once they find out about this they're going to come to our rescue"

"Which basically means that we need to escape before our capture is reported"

"Except for two big problems, problem one I warned the Sheriff of the town about these guys since I saw them the other day on that road and recognized them while in town and you know full well their penchant for joining in a posse, and while in the Sheriff's office I noticed signs that the Sheriff is most likely a friend of the Lone Ranger but problem two is the bigger problem"

"And just what exactly is problem two?"

"The fact that right before I was knocked out I noticed a couple of townsfolk hiding in the nearby bushes and they saw our capture"

"Oh great the Sheriff is definitely going to find out about us then"

"Exactly, and you know what's been happening lately between the Sheriff's that know about or personally know the Lone Ranger"

"Oh man I forgot about that policy, he's going to find out about us for sure then either way"

"Exactly"

"Well, this complicates things then"

"No kidding, let's just hope that he doesn't fall into the trap because I fear for him if he does"

"In any case, maybe we should try and escape ourselves before things get worse for everyone"

"Let's hope so indeed"

Ultimately they fail to escape and when the Sheriff tries to rescue them not only is the posse cut in half but five of the group, including the Sheriff is captured

"Oh this is perfect _just perfect_ "

"Cut the sarcasm Allison it won't help matters"

"Sorry about that, but considering the last few days it was either sarcasm or explode with other emotions, I haven't had an outlet in _way_ too long and you know what happens if I go much longer without a release"

"Okay you win, but still the sarcasm wasn't really called for and you know it"

"So I happen to be in a sarcastic mood, sue me if you feel like it"

(Sigh) "You really _are_ reaching your limits, you never go sarcastic on us when we tell you sarcasm isn't called for"

"Oh great, do we have to warn you of the rules young lady?"

"No you don't, just get me free and allowed a crack at our captors and I'll be one happy kid"

"Unfortunately we can't obey that request and you know it"

"Yeah I know, just wish it wasn't like this, by the way anyone think of an escape plan yet?"

"No, and I at least have been trying"

One by one everyone explains that they had no escape plans as of that time

"Bummer I was hoping someone had an idea cause I got nothing, and I've been thinking about it since the day we got captured"

"Unfortunately that's just not the case"

"No kidding"

The group keeps drawing blanks on how to escape and they also lose track of time and then one day they hear noises outside that include shooting and shouting and then they see two people they were _not_ happy to see, fortunately their captors kept them strong

"Get out of here you two, it's a trap!"

"Not happening"

"Ah, we not abandon friends"

"These guys were after you two Lone Ranger, that's why we were captured in the first place because they somehow discovered our connection to one another"

"Do not worry, we are not alone"

"But..."

Suddenly though Katherine hears the reason why the Lone Ranger and Tonto weren't worried about the situation

"A bugle"

"Exactly, it turns out that these people were inciting Indians and stealing government beef since shortly before they captured you all, when you were captured yourself Sheriff your deputy sent out the call for help and me and found out about the government connection. Fortunately Tonto and I were already near a base when the message was received, the only reason things have been delayed so long is because we had to deal with an uprising first"

"We're getting involved with the fight once our bonds are cut"

"Naturally, I knew you guys would want to join in the fight once free and we made sure to grab your weapons before we freed you"

With that everyone was given their guns and they quickly joined in the battle and with the captives joining in the battle the tide quickly turned and that's when they finally find out how the group knew that Kerenai and her team were close to the Lone Ranger

"That's how these guys knew to capture my friends and I, that's the one that escaped capture the last time we teamed up"

"That would do it alright, come on A we need to write up our reports for the police and go from there"

"Right"

Eventually though the Lone Ranger, Tonto and Allison's group split up until the next time they were either willingly or forced to team up


	7. Chapter 7

Allison and the rest of the group was in a very serious situation where they had their hands tied up above their heads and also tied to a beam, waiting to be shot to death by the Army due to an incident only two days earlier

 _Two days ago_

"Halt, civilians are not allowed in the fort without express permission"

"We're here to see the Lone Ranger, he said that he would meet us at this fort"

When that was heard the fort commander was notified and then Allison repeated what she had said

"That's a lie, the Lone Ranger hasn't been heard from by anyone at this fort or any other place as far as I'm aware of for three months now"

"What?"

"Take them to holding and I'll deal with them after conferring with the others"

Ultimately it was decided that they would be executed in two days to give the Lone Ranger time to arrive if he was alive, but he never did arrive

 _Present_

"How is it we always get into these kinds of situations?"

"Who knows, for now though I guess this is goodbye"

Suddenly though their ropes were cut by bullets, and while everyone did their best to safely land on the ground Allison landed incorrectly and instantly knew she was hurt

"How are you doing Ally?"

"This is going to set me back by at least a month"

"What did you injure?"

"Ankle, in the meantime I want to see who rescued us"

And so they turn around and see a wonderful sight the Lone Ranger and Tonto riding towards the fort as fast as Silver and Scout could take them

"Someone has some explaining to do when he gets here"

"And not just to us as far as I'm aware of"

"No kidding I _really_ don't know what the army is going to think about what we're about to do"

"Yeah, but what I'm wondering is if they were helping the government and something happened to them"

"Let's hope that's the case because otherwise it may not look good for him"

It turned out that something had indeed happened to them that had prevented them from making contact with anyone in the government until only three days before getting to the fort (the meetup with Allison and co had been made shortly before contact had been lost)

"At least you have a valid reason for losing contact, but still did you guys _have_ to take the risk you did that forced the government to think you guys might have been lost?"

"Sorry A, but it was either the path we took or actual death, not that it was a pleasant experience I assure you but it was what it was as you tend to say"

"Fine, I have other matters to worry about right now"

"Oh?"

"I think my ankle is broken, at the very least it's seriously strained"

"You landed on the ankle wrong"

"Yep, too short for the height I was at"

"Sorry"

"Not your fault you saved our lives in the end"

Ultimately Allison was unable to ride for three months because it turned out that the ankle _had_ indeed been broken and while she healed at a good rate her muscles couldn't handle being strained in regards to getting into the saddle for the extra month it took for her to be able to ride again, during which time the fort was given a _very_ basic explanation about the trust Allison had with the Lone Ranger and Tonto, and to a limited degree the government

"Well looks like you can ride safely enough to leave miss, still not sure about the trust you have with the Lone Ranger and the government but I have my orders regarding you and I won't disobey"

"I wish you could have an understanding about the trust but I'm afraid things are just too complicated for that"

"Well, goodbye and good luck out there"

"Thanks"

And so the group leaves the fort and separates from the Lone Ranger soon after, the reason behind the meetup dealt with during the time of healing since the Lone Ranger wanted to work with them regarding some rumors about Apache's and also issues in the nearby town


End file.
